


The Meaning of Christmas

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Merry Christmas Eve Eve!When Happiest Season came out I could not have been more thrilled.  First off I've always been in love with Kristen Stewart and second it was just great to have a gay holiday rom-com that will now be a yearly tradition to watch.Who would have thought it would inspire so many great stories from it and I'm glad that it has.  I've really had a blast writing for Abby and Harper and I'm glad they've shared their stories with me.This is my Christmas gift to all of you.  Thank you so much for following my stories.  It truly means a lot.Happy Holidays Everyone and have the most Happiest Season!-RonRos47
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Meaning of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve!
> 
> When Happiest Season came out I could not have been more thrilled. First off I've always been in love with Kristen Stewart and second it was just great to have a gay holiday rom-com that will now be a yearly tradition to watch. 
> 
> Who would have thought it would inspire so many great stories from it and I'm glad that it has. I've really had a blast writing for Abby and Harper and I'm glad they've shared their stories with me.
> 
> This is my Christmas gift to all of you. Thank you so much for following my stories. It truly means a lot.
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone and have the most Happiest Season!
> 
> -RonRos47

Leave it to Harper’s family. Nothing was ever too simple with them. They had done their best to become less perfect, it had been a lot harder on Tipper sometimes but they seemed to make it all work. Everything had to be perfect though especially now. Jane and Tipper were busy ordering some people around to make sure the finishing touches were complete.

“Mom,” said Harper, “Mom, I think everything is taken care of now.”

“I know I know,” said Tipper, “I just want to make sure everything will go off without a hitch. I want everything to be perfect.”

“And I’m sure it will be,” Harper said with a smile, “and even if it isn’t so what? We’ll make this work.”

“Oh Harper, how can you say that? If it isn’t then we paid all of the wrong people.”

“Mom, it’ll be fine.”

“I don’t understand you, how can you be calm about this? It’s your day tomorrow, you should be a bundle of nerves.”

Harper smiled but didn’t answer. Of course she was nervous, who wouldn’t be? Yet at the same time she knew there was no reason to be. She’d waited for this day for a year and then some so there really was nothing to be nervous about. 

Of course both Harper and Abby thought her family had taken things a little overboard. If it had been up to them it would have been something simple and less extravagant but her family wouldn’t hear of it and so they both conceded to their ways.

*****

Later that night as Abby walked into Jane’s room where she was staying, Harper surprised her from behind the door.

“Oh my god,” said Abby, “what are you doing?”

Harper closed the door, “I wanted to see my fiance the night before the wedding,” Harper said as she kissed Abby on the cheek.

When Abby turned to face her she said, “you know it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding right?”

“I don’t care. I figure after last year we’re both owed some good luck. Besides, I didn’t want to go a night without seeing you.”

“So no cold feet?”

“None whatsoever. You?”

“Perfectly warm.”

“Good,” Harper said as she began to kiss Abby’s neck. She then brought her lips to Abby’s. After a couple of minutes Harper finally said, “I should probably get back upstairs.”

“Yeah,” Abby said slightly disappointed but she knew it was probably for the best.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said placing another kiss on her lips and then on her cheek.

“Tomorrow,” Abby said to her and then Harper left the room.

*****

As she lay in bed Abby thought back to Christmas of last year. It hadn’t exactly been the best. Harper had not come out to her parents and so they hid their relationship. It made for a rocky few days, a little more than rocky actually. Harper spent most of her time avoiding her to keep up the appearances that her family had expected. She came out to her parents on Christmas Eve after Sloane had told her secret in front of a house full of guests. Abby thought that was the end of their relationship completely but after Harper found her at a gas station she began to reconsider. 

Now she was glad she had. She still proposed on Christmas morning as she had planned. They wanted to wait to get married though so they could still figure things out. Couples therapy was certainly on the table as Harper still had a lot of family issues to deal with that couldn’t be done simply by talking to those around her. Abby shared how deep her feelings had gone during that week, more than she let on. Things eventually got better until after a few months, on a weekly basis, that they didn’t need it. Though they enjoyed their engagement when therapy was over they were finally able to truly enjoy it. There would still be issues but nothing that required therapy any longer.

Abby and Harper had decided on a Christmas wedding. One was because it had been the day Abby proposed and two, they wanted to reclaim what had happened last year.

*****

The next day Harper and her sisters were in the dressing room.

Sloane knocked on one of the changing doors. “Harper would you get out here already?”

“Yeah,” said Jane, “it can’t be that bad.”

Harper hesitantly did so. She stood in her wedding dress.

“Wow,” said Jane.

“You look great,” Sloane replied.

“You don’t think it’s a bit much,” Harper asked nervously.

“No,” Jane and Sloane said at the same time. 

“It’s perfect,” Jane said to her.

Sloane looked at her sister, “hey, you’re not having second thoughts are you?”

“Of course not. I’ve been waiting two years for this.” They had been together for three. “I just can’t believe this is actually happening, you know?”

Her sister’s nodded. There was soon a knock on the door and Tipper entered the room.

“Oh honey,” she said as she walked to her daughter, “you look so beautiful.”

Harper smiled, “thank you.”

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Harper took a deep breath. For a moment she reached up and touched her necklace. “Yeah,” she said, “yeah I’m ready.”

Tipper smiled one last time before leaving the room to go take her seat.

*****

Up at the altar Abby stood in a black suit and white dress shirt. She touched her necklace, the matching one that Harper was wearing.

“Would you relax,” John said as he stood up with Abby who was her best man.

“I am relaxed,” Abby said.

“Sure, whatever you say.”

“She is going to come through those doors right?”

“Are you kidding, Harper would be crazy not to. This isn’t the Runaway Bride which kind of sucked by the way. You guys are perfect no way would she skip out on this.”

Abby nodded.

She took a deep breath as the music began to play. The doors opened and first came Harper’s niece and nephew. Next came her sisters. Finally Harper and her dad stood and then made their way down the aisle. 

The room was packed with guests, mainly people her parents knew but some Harper did as well. The most surprising guests were her friends Ashley and Kelly. Connor had even showed up which she hadn’t expected.

As Harper came to where Riley was standing Riley nodded at her and the two smiled at each other.

Finally Harper stood near Abby where her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and then placed his daughter’s hand in Abby’s.

“Wow,” Abby stated simply but it was enough to make Harper smiled.

The reverend, one who supported gay marriage, let the guests finally take their seats.  
“Family and friends,” he began, “we are gathered here today to bear witness to Abby Holland and Harper Caldwell in holy matrimony." The reverend went on with his speech.

When it was finally time for the rings, Matilda handed the one she was holding to her aunt. John gave the ring to Abby.

The couple decided to go the traditional route in terms of the vows.

“I Abby Holland…take you, Harper Caldwell…to love and to hold…for richer or for poorer…till death till us part.”

It was now Harper’s turn.

“I Harper Caldwell…take you, Abby Holland…to love and to hold…for richer or for poorer…till death till us part.”

“I love you, Harper,” Abby said.

Harper smiled, “I love you too, Abby.”

“Now,” said the reverend, “with the power vested in me I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your brides.”

The two of them smiled at each other and kissed. It was light at first and then it got slightly deeper. The guests stood up and clapped.  
When they parted Abby leaned in and Harper wrapped her arms around her. Abby was never really one for being the center of attention but now she couldn’t help hide her joy. As much as she loved Harper she’d never been this happy before.

*****

For the wedding reception Harper had changed into something a little more comfortable. She still wore a white dress, just as beautiful but not as extravagant as her wedding dress. Not once did she and Abby stay apart from each other, just about anyways. 

John took Abby aside for a dance while Harper’s dad did the same with her.

*****

Later during some of the mingling Harper and Abby were with Riley. Riley’s girlfriend was off to the side talking to some other people. 

“Nice party,” said Riley.

Harper shook her head, “no it’s too much. I told my mom but you know how she is.”

Riley nodded, “leave it to Tipper right?” Riley smiled. “You guys are perfect. It’s kind of about time really. Took you guys long enough.”

Harper looked at Abby smiled, “Well we wanted to get it just right.”

Abby smiled back, “and it is.”

Walking over to them Connor nodded at the group. He said his congratulations to Abby and then asked, “Harper can I talk to you for a second?”

Harper looked at Abby. Though Abby and Connor weren’t close they were at least civil around each other. Even Harper had distanced herself from him. 

Abby nodded not that Harper needed her permission.

“I’ll be right back,” said Harper as she placed a quick kiss on Abby’s cheek and then followed Connor to a corner.

“So…” said Connor.

“So,” said Harper.

“Great wedding.”

“Thanks I guess,” she said skeptically unsure if Connor meant it.

“Harper, I’m sorry, not just for being too forward last year but for being kind of an ass after you came out. It just threw me off guard, you can understand that right?”

Harper nodded. “Finding out your ex-girlfriend was gay, yeah it couldn’t have been easy.”

“Not really no but you’re happy though right? I mean this is what you really want?”

Harper looked over at Abby who was still with Riley only now John and Jane had gone over to them. The couple smiled at each other. She then turned back to Connor.

“You have no idea how happy I am. Abby’s the one I want to spend my life with.”

“I just had to be sure,” said Connor, “not that I’m hitting on you or anything I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m more than okay.”

“And you and I, we’re good?”

“Yeah we’re good.”

Connor nodded. “Well congratulations. I am happy for you, Harper, I really am.”

“Thanks. I should get back to Abby.”

“Right. Guess I’ll see you later then.”

Harper nodded though she wasn’t sure if that would be true not that it mattered.

*****

“Hey,” Harper said to Abby, “you okay?” she asked as she had her arms wrapped around her from behind.

Abby took a deep breath, “Yeah. I just wish my parents were here.”

“I know.”

“They would have loved you.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

“Well I sure hope so because it’s too late to take any of this back,” she said with a small laugh.

Abby laughed at the comment, “who would want to?”

Harper turned to face her bride. She took her by the hand, “Dance with me?”

“You know I can’t dance.”

“Oh make an exception, I’ll lead.”

“Okay,” Abby said with a smile as she took Harper’s hand.

*****

The two were dancing for a couple of minutes when everyone stopped their own dancing. They all gave Harper and Abby space and just let the couple spend their blissful moment together. 

“I love you,” Harper said to Abby.

Abby looked at her, “I love you too.”

When the two of them smiled at each other and then kissed the crowd clapped.

They were now wife and wife and nothing could be more right with the world. They had wanted to build a life with each other and now this was truly the start of it and Christmas would now be theirs forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to come into Christmas than a Harby Christmas Wedding.
> 
> Thanks for being on this journey with me and with them.


End file.
